Lone Wolf
by SteamPunkWolf
Summary: My name is Howler, most ponies ignore my existence. One day weird things started happening to me. My teeth became sharp and my eyes changed colors. Will somepony help me.
1. Chapter 1

Lone wolf

"LOOK WE FINALLY GOT THEM!" a white unicorn yelled in front of everyone in the middle of class started everypony crowded around the three excited fillies except for one who sat in the far back right hand corner of the class room.

"This means everypony in our class has their cutiemark." Miss Cheerilee said.

Actually that wasn't true the colt in the corner of the classroom not celebrating and instead sketching that's me. My name is Howler, I have a whitish gray coat, bright green eyes, messy black mane that covered my left eye and hung in my right eye. I'm also a unicorn and I don't have my cutie mark yet. Most ponies ignore my existence even Miss Cheerilee, I also don't have family or any friends my life pretty much sucks.

"Sorry Howler I forgot that you still don't have your cutie mark." Miss Cheerilee said as she noticed that I wasn't with the other ponies. I just remained silent and kept drawing hoping this day would end soon.

"Ya'll are invited to our party after school today at Sugar Cube Corner." A yellow earth pony said excitedly just as the bell rung.

I packed my backpack and left for home. Not that it was actually mine, it was abandoned several years ago. My home currently was a mansion without heat or electricity or warm water, and it was in the middle of a field not too far from the Evergreen Forest. I fish from the nearby pond and cook the fish as best as I can; normally though I just end up burning it but it's better than starving so I live with it. I have only a black hoodie and a necklaceyin and yang on it that I wore everyday. I sort of consider it to be my lucky charm I guess.

"HEY BLANK FLANK COMME ON OUT." A pony yelled I knew who it was Snips and Snails they liked to pick on me. As I walked out I was immediately tackled by Snips. Who proceeded to beat me up. Eventually they left me I had bruises on my face and I couldn't feel my arm. I limped to school the next day.

"Hey blank flank." Snips said at that moment something snapped I tackled him and started beating him until Miss Cheerilee pulled me off.

"Howler what has gotten into you." Miss Cheerilee said as she let go of me. Instead of answering her I ran back home wishing that everypony would just forget that I existed so I could finally be alone. I went to sleep soon after wards. When I woke up the next day I looked at my flank there was a wolf howling at the moon on it. I went to the mirror to see how it looked on me and I noticed that wasn't the only thing that changed. My ears and teeth looked like a wolfs as well. My hair had changed to it was shorter instead of covering my eyes it barley hung in them and it also stuck up a little in some areas. My eyes changed color as well from green to yellow.

As I walked into school that day I hid my face underneath my hood.

"Howler you know the rules loose the hood." Miss Cheerilee said she obviously still mad at me for skipping school yesterday and beating up Snips.

I slowly took my hood off and immediately a pony had something smart to say about how I looked. "Hey look he isn't even a pony anymore he's more of wolf." He said and he was right.

"No he's more a wolf boy." Diamond tiara said and that name stuck and soon the whole town knew I was a freak or at least their parents did anyways.

"That's enough from you now leave him alone." Miss Cheerilee yelled over the class. The class quieted down. After school I ran into Princess Twilight Sparkle accidently knocking her stack of books down.

"Sorry are you alright." She asked me I nodded as I helped pick up her books.

"Say could you help carry those to the library." She asked I had nothing better to do so I nodded.

As we entered the library a baby purple dragon came and got the books from Twilight.

"Twilight who's this kid." The dragon asked.

"What's your name." Twilight asked me.

"My name is Howler." I responded still nervous about taking off my hood.

"Thank you for helping me. The dragon's name is Spike. You know you could take off the hood somepony's consider it rude when a pony has their hood on in the presence of royalty." Twilight said I took off my hood.

"You look like a..a…..a." Twilight stuttered.

"Wolf." Spike said.

I put my hood back on. "Where are your parents." Twilight asked.

"They abandoned me." I responded.

"Well its getting dark out how about you stay here for the night." Twilight said trying to take in what she had just heard.

"I guess." I said still pondering about what to do and why I looked like this.

"Twilight we heard ya needed some help with the new books." An orange earth pony said with three apples for a cutie mark.

"Do we have to?" The white unicorn from earlier whined.

"Sorry but we all have to chip in; and besides with all of us working together I doubt that it is going to take us long." An older white unicorn said who I assumed was her mother.

"Who's the kid in the hood." A rainbow manned Pegasus asked.

"This is Howler he's staying with me tonight." Twilight said.

"Surely he has a family or something Twilight to get back to." The older white unicorn said trying to make a point on why I couldn't stay.

"He told me that his parents abandoned him and he doesn't know if he has other family members." Twilight said.

"Well he should at least take off his hood before the others arrive." The older white unicorn said.

"Howler if you wouldn't mind taking off your hood it would be much appreciated." Twilight said just as a yellow Pegasus and a pink hyper active earth pony came in.

I remained silent and kept my hood on covering my face.

"Wait I know you." An orange pegasus said as if she had been thinking about it for a long time. "You're the colt who beat up Snips the other day."

"You're also the colt who always sits in the back corner and eats by yourself." The yellow earth pony said.

"Aren't you the only pony in class who doesn't have their cutie mark." The white unicorn said.

"Yeah what about it." I said.

"How about you take off your hood so we can see what you look like." The yellow Pegasus said sheepishly. I took off my hood revealing my ears, teeth, mane, and eyes.

"Snips was right you do look like a wolf." The orange pegasus said as she bursted out laughing.

"Shut up." I said harshly she immediately stopped.

"Twilight can we uhh talk to you in the kitchen." The orange earth pony said.

"Yeah sure Applejack." Twilight said as she and the other grownups walked into the kitchen.

I put my hood back on and walked out of the library when nopony was looking. I started to head home which meant walking by the forest. As I walked by the forest I could hear timberwolves growling and walking close to edge by the road. I didn't realize it at first but it was a full moon, I looked up and then a sharp pain shot up through my body. I could feel my bones changing and my tail stiffening. My face began to change as well, it began to grow longer. Claws sprouted from my hooves. Muscle started to develop in my legs, arms, and chest. My spine elongated.

Eventually the pain stopped I stood up and tried to walk, I fell flat on my face. Next I tried walking on all fours, I looked at my hands they had claws and were larger. I ran on all fours until I came across a crystal clear lake. I looked at my reflection my fur had changed from whitish grey to dark grey. My cutie mark was still on shoulder but I didn't have my horn anymore and standing up I was a good two feet taller. But the shocker was I looked like a wolf and on all fours about the my normal size.

"HOWLER." Twilight yelled out I couldn't let her see me like this especially with those three fillies around her. I heard screaming it came from their direction; I could smell timberwolves in the same area. I decided to see what was going on.

When I found Twilight she was with her friends and the three fillies; and they were surrounded by five timberwolves. I saw the orange pegesas look around for something on the floor I was guessing rocks.

"Rarity I'm scared." The white unicorn said. For some reason I decided to help I jumped down this caused the timberwolves to look in my direction. I growled, showed my teeth and stood up. This caused the timberwolves to run off. Twilight conjured up a light using her horn. I ran off before she could even see me.

The next day I went to school.

"And it was huge." The white unicorn said

"And it scared off the timberwolves." The yellow earth pony said.

"Hey everypony look who has their cutie mark." Snips said. Great I thought just what I needed today.

"hmm it means he's good with nothing." Diamond tiara said

"What's with his coat its all rough." Silver spoon said.

So I went home before school ended I couldn't put up with all the ponies picking on me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Another!?

"Howler!" I heard knocking on the door it was Twilight, I started to move from the corner but the door fell down. I looked up as she walked in. "I heard what happened at school today." She said

"So?" I replied

"Come on." She offered me her hoof I took it and she helped me up. I followed her back to the castle where I got a lecture on treating other ponies nicely. I didn't know why she cared so much thsoe morons deserved it.

"How did you find me?" I asked as she finished her talk.

"I know a few spells. Also Princess Celestia and Princess Luna are coming over to discuss what to do about you." She said my ears perked up. "You're a werewolf there hasn't been one in Equestria for a thousand years." There was a knock on the door and she went to go answer it.

"We came as fast as we could."

"Thank you he's this way." Twilight said as she led the other two princesses into the room I was in.

"So this is him?" Princess Celestia asked

"Yes what do you think?" Twilight asked before Princess Luna started looking me over.

"Well he's still a cub, prehaps Twilight could manage him." She replied I didn't like the word manage.

"What do you mean manage?" I replied

"Make sure you don't harm anypony else." She answered.

"Twilight I trust that you can mange this or may I remind you of plan B." Princess Celestia said before she and Luna left. The rest of the day was Twilight setting up a room for me. It came time for dinner and we sat down at the table while her dragon was in the kitchen.

"So when's your birthday?" She asked

"It's October 30th." I replied

"That's nice." It was followed by an uneasy silence, she started tapping ehr hoof on the table while I just started looking around.

"So do I come here after school tomorrow?" I asked

"Yeah." And the silence resumed.

"Have you been taught any magic?" I shook my head no. "I'll teach you won't that be fun." She smiled and I shook my head no. "This isn't going to be easy." She told herself before long we ate and I started on my way to bed. It was nice to have and actual blanket and a soft matress.

"Good night." Twilight said before I went to sleep. The next day at school I got glares from most of the students as well as several insults. I sat in the back as usual as Miss Cheerilee stood in the front of the class.

"Alright class we have a new student joining us today." I looked up as a white pegasus my age walked next to Cheerilee, his mane was medium length and came to a point above his forehead underneathe was a larger point that hung in the middle of his face. His mane was grey with a black stripe through it. His tail looked like mine, he had a fang that hung out of the left part of his top jaw. He had wolf like ears and green eyes, his coat was rought to. I couldn't believe there was another pony like me in the class now.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"My name is Cres." The pony said it didn't take long for Diamond to comment on his appearance however.

"Another stray! This isn't a dog pound!" She said and the class started laughing, I burried my face into my desk while the new pony laughed a little before taking a seat in the middle of the class. Cheerilee started teaching and all listened. Soon lunch came around and I sat under a tree by myself until the new kid walked over.

"Hey where's your lunch?" He asked and I got up to leave. "You're like me." He said and I stopped.

"What do you know? We're nothing a like." I replied and he laughed a little.

"We're both werewolves dude, it's not like you can hide it."

"Just stay away from me alright?" I said

"Whatever you say." He replied and I walked off. After school I waited outisde for Twilight, the new pony flew off right after the bell rang it porbably didn't help that most ponies were making fun of him all day.

"How was school?" I heard Twilight ask.

"It was alright I guess." I replied not really wanting to talk to her.

"I heard that there was a new student joining the class." She said

"Yeah some other werewolf." I replied and her eyes widened.

"ANOTHER ONE! THIS IS GREAT!" She exclaimed

"Why's that?"

"That means you're not the last one like the princesses thought, and it means there must be more somewhere." She continued on with a long lecture on the importance of finding a population of werewolves but I just ignored it. We got to the castle and I went into my room and started looking out the window.

"Hey." I turned around to see the dragon.

"hi." I replied

"Twilight wanted me to take you around town to meet her friends." Spike replied and I groaned. Spike first took me to some boutique, inside was the white unicorns.

"Hello Spike, and um." She started to speak.

"Howler." I replied

"Of course." Rarity replied before going about her business. Spike grabbed my hoof and led me out.

"She's always busy, let's go meet Fluttershy." He said we walked for what seemed like forever until finally reaching a small little cottage. Before Spike could lead me in I saw the new pony fly over head and into the forest, I ditched Spike to investigate. I walked into the forest, I spotted him walking along.

"I can smell you!" He called out and I walked out from the brush. "So, I'm guessing your new to this whole werewolf thing."

"Yeah, why are you here?" I asked

"I just got here dude, the fact there's another werewolf is cool though."

"How? Ponies make fun of us." I replied growling.

"You need to control your temper or you'll force the transformation." He said and I stopped growling. "Anyways if you ever need help controling the urges just find me." He said as he started flying up.

"How do you know about this!?" I yelled at him.

"I was born like this, you'll start expierence otehr changes soon to like sensitive hearing and a hieghtened sense of smell." He flew off leaving me more confused than anything. Regardless I went back the way I came and found Spike talking to the yellow pegasus. It bugged me that he mentioned urges, I had no idea what he meant by it.


End file.
